


Ivy: The chosen one? Or the Sith'ari?

by AshleePerson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleePerson/pseuds/AshleePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Twi'lek by the name of Ivy is strong in the force. Who will have claim over that power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. Duh.

Chapter one

Ivy was once again lost in the great Jedi temple. She had snuck away from her youngling group, angry at her peers. Yet this anger, as bad as it is for the Jedi, may have saved her life. She had come to the Jedi Temple 2 years prior, when she was 4.   
Ivy was a Twi’lek, a natural choice for a Hutts new plaything, and thats where they found her. In a lesser Hutt's Palace on Nal Hutta. The 2 Jedi that found her, Master Intochi and Padawan Antina, were there to make an alliance, and try to build their social circles to include the Hutts. Just as they were about to close the deal, they heard her cry out. Her sharp cry of pain was followed by another, harsher female voice.  
“Again stupid schutta!” A few moments later, there was a crack and another sharp cry of pain. “Stupid girl! Learn the movements and learn the basics! Again!” Master Intochi strode down the hallway toward the screams, ignoring the outraged yells of the guards. When she reached the small chamber at the end of the hallway, she found a green skinned Twi’lek standing over a small blue skinned Twi’lek, the latter in a growing pool of blood. Her back, barely covered by scraps of silk, was ripped open by the bite of the whip held in the older Twi’leks hand. The smaller child sobbed openly, muttering in her native tongue. The Jedi master knelt next to the child, lifting her head out of the puddle of blood.  
“Child… You suffer so much, yet you're a beacon in the force… I wonder if the council would take one with so much potential, yet so much anger…” She scooped the barely conscious child into her arms, ignoring the blood getting onto her robes. “Only one way to find out…” She strode back into the hallway, and ignoring the Hutt, nodded to her apprentice. “We cannot deal with a child slaver. We withdraw our money, and our communication. May you rot in the pits of Hell.” She turned, and strode out the door, to the ship, and back to Temple.   
She shook her head to clear those thoughts out of her head. No need to look back in the past.No need at all. She sighed. She should get back to saber training. She was being introduced to the double saber today. One good thing came out of her enslavement to the Hutts. The training that she received, had helped sharpen her natural grace, making her a natural choice for the double bladed saber, which required immense focus and agility. She turned to return to her class when she collapsed with a sharp cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pain in her head was enormous. It was like an ice pick shoving through her brain “Stop!! Make It stop!!” Of course no one heard her. She felt cruel tendrils raking through her brain, dragging up old memories, making her feel the pain of the whip all over again, bringing up her painful deflowering, all the pain, all the unwanted memories, flowing back. Her scream was one of pure anguish, and she unleashed a wave of the force, wreaking destruction across the hall. The walls cracked, the windows shattered out, and a lone droid at the end of the hall went flying, shattering against a wall.   
The sound of footsteps reach Ivys ears, and she lifted her head, her cheeks tracked with tears. “Stay away…” She choked out, her voice hoarse from screaming. “Stay away…” She stood, swaying on her small legs. “Please…” Around the corner came Master Intochi, the last person she wanted to see. Ivy wasn't in control of her mind or actions, reacting on instinct and thoughts put in her head. Her vision swam, then refocused with a completely different view. The walls were warped and red, the ceiling red black, lit with glowing red eyes. Master Intochi warped, turning into the green skinned Twi’lek of her nightmares.   
“Run… Please…” Ivys sanity was being shredded as her mind was clawed apart. Another scream ripped from her throat, and her hands raised involuntarily. Pure force lightning flew from her hands, slamming into the unprepared master, roasting her from the outside in and killing her. The lighting continued to pour out of her small body, flying around the room, eventually boiling into a force storm with Ivy at the center. Another scream rose above the roar of the storm, then everything vanished. The only thing left was Intochi’s dead body, the destruction of the room, and the barely conscious Ivy. The pain in her head was all but gone as she coughed up blood.  
“Listen child.” The voice sounded in Ivy’s head. “You have been chosen. You have killed. The Jedi won't let you remain in their presence.However, the Sith welcome you with open arms. Remain in the temple long enough for us to retrieve you. We will be there in a standard month.” The voice stopped, leaving Ivy alone in the room with the sound of multiple people running toward her as she eventually sank into the black sea of unconsciousness


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Ivy awoke, it was 3 standard days later. She awoke in the infirmary, tied down to the cot. Her mind was groggy, and filled with the haze of sleep and pain. “What happened…” She tugged her arms, but to no avail. She couldn't move her arms or legs, so she just laid there, in pain, and trying to not remember what she did… or what she heard.  
The door to her little cubicle opened, and in strode Master Lasamatobuck, or just Master Lasa. She was a female wookie, and she could see the worry in her eyes. She spoke Shyriiwook, but the force easily allowed her to understand. “Child, it is of utmost importance you tell me what happened, and why you killed. If you do not, I will have a master rip it from your mind. That will be painful. Please don’t make me do that Ivy…” Ivy merely looked up at her with glassy eyes, not speaking. She coughed, blood flecking at her lips. “Poor child… I am sorry that i have to do this…” She walked behind Ivy’s bed, and pressed a button, causing the bed to hover.  
Ivy’s bed started to float down the hall, held up by repulsors, and guided by the force. “Ivy, listen to me.” The voice was back in her head again. “You must not let them read your mind. You must escape. We are located on Kashyyyk. Come find us. If not, we will find you, and it will be a very long ride back to base for you.” Ivy shivered, yanking desperately on the straps holding her down again.  
“Dont fight this Ivy, its going to happen whether you want it to or not.” Ivy began to gather the force in her bruised and battered body. A crushing feeling starts to spread from her head down to her toes, causing her to whimper, and shiver more violently. “Since you insist on resisting… I will take away your ability to temporarily control the force. Something you have felt your whole life will no longer be there. It might be enough to drive a person insane.” The hallway starts to go by in a blur as her minds becomes numb and starts to shut down. The Force has always been there, and the lack of it put little Ivy in shock.  
A door opens, and Ivy is jolted to full consciousness as the Force returns to her full force. She attempted to sit straight up, only to have the straps stop her. “Release me Jedi!!” Her voice is a scream, a mixture of pain and anguish. “Let me go!!” Her back bends almost double as she thrashes in the bed.  
“We need backup, now!” Master Lasa shouts into her comlink. Lasa and the Mind reader attempt to sooth her mind using the force, but Ivy Sends spikes of pain into their brains, causing them to crumple. The door bursts open again, and the room floods with Jedi Masters, lightsabers in hand. She sent a powerful ripple out through the force, but she wasn't about to pull that trick twice. A powerful force push knocks her off her feet, slamming her into a wall. She lifts her head to look at the masters, only to be greeted with a boot to the face that knocks her back into the void of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Ivy wakes up yet again, she doesn't recognize where she is. Her limbs are bound in force cuffs, spread apart in a spread eagle position, held in place by a force field. She was hovering above the floor, and a shock field surrounds her as well. The feeling of cold emptiness was back, signifying that the force was once again stripped from her body. Her head dipped, and she felt the cold metal against her chin. A Force collar! No wonder she couldn't feel the force. Her head was pounding, and she felt like her vocal cords were shredded from the amount that she had screamed in the past 24 hours. She weakly pulled against the cuffs, her small body starting to tremble from exhaustion as she waits for the Jedi to come in. She wasn't kept waiting long. The door opened and in strode a green skinned Twi’lek. Her breath caught in her throat as her panic mounted.  
“Relax child, i am not the monster from your dreams… Yet. You see, after seeing what we saw in your head, the masters tried to keep it under wraps, but it slipped out. All the padawans and knights that fight to keep their emotions under control, gave up the fight. If one so young and gifted in the force didn’t have to keep herself in check, why did they? You have caused a split in the order itself. Very nice.” The Twi’lek smiled. “We are not of the dark side, don't be mistaken. We simply ride the line.We think some people deserve to be tortured, executed… killed.” Ivy looked up at that one, terrified. “We forced the stuffy elders out of this temple, and now you are in our hands. Now, why don't you tell us what's been going on in that pretty little head of your. Why did you lose control twice now?”  
Ivy shook her head, keeping her mouth closed. The green Twi’lek arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you won't tell?” Ivy still kept quiet. “Very well.” The Twi’lek walked over to a panel, and typed in a command. “Last chance…” Ivy still refused to speak. “Fine.” She hit the enter key, and smiled. Electricity flowed like fire into Ivys body, forcing a scream from her raw throat. Her body arched in pain, every nerve on fire. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. “Now will you tell us?”   
“No!! Go to hell you schutta witch!” The electricity returned, ripping another cream from Ivy. Her muscles spasmed in pain as the electricity flowed through them. “Help! Make it stop!” She writhed and jerked in her bonds as the pain became more intense, threatening to overwhelm her completely. This continued all day, and partly into the night until her body couldn't take it anymore. When they finally brought her down from the binders for the day, her body wouldn't stop twitching, her muscles spasming out of her control. She couldn't stand, and certainly couldn't walk on her own.  
“Maybe you will be more cooperative tomorrow little one. For now, go rest. Tomorrow is a new day filled with torture until you talk. Think about it. Tell us and join us, or don't tell us willingly, tell us in the end, and then probably be killed. Your choice.” When she was done speaking, a wookie cooped her up, and walked out of the room with her crying softly into his fur.


End file.
